When Dreams Evade Us
by PuppyBooks
Summary: Harry can't sleep and Draco is caught up in his thoughts... Hogwarts interferes
1. Chapter 1

_I know I am sorely behind on updating Forced Into Love and I promise you I will get another chapter up in the next few days (its already in progress). In the mean time I will start uploading my fic When Dreams Evade Us. I already have 8 chapters written and a few more planned so it will be uploaded fairly quickly_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the idea of Lady Hogwarts. All else belongs to JK Rowling._

**Chapter 1: Sleepless**

Sighing, Harry sat up and made his way to the end of the bed to pull out his invisibility cloak. Standing up, he slipped it on and quietly made his way out of Gryffindor Tower.

Once in the hallway, he paused to decide where he wanted to hide away tonight. Without consciously realizing it his feet started heading for the Room Of Requirement. At least there he would be able to read undisturbed by someone who wanted to congratulate him on winning the war or who wanted to ask him for help with something.

"Being single is bad enough." He murmured to no one in particular. "But being single and gay while the one you love quite obviously hates your guts should be qualified as cruel and unusual punishment. I mean seriously, I am the Boy Who Lived; I should be able to get anyone I want, or so they say." He snorted. "If only they knew how wrong that was."

Draco sat in front of the fire in the Room of Requirement. Sighing he lifted his eyes from the Wizard Photograph he held in his hand. Three years hadn't changed him much. The fact that this was their last year made the pain of being alone -and seeing him alone- almost unbearable though.

"I wish he didn't hate me so much!" Draco yelled at the fire in the room of requirement. He had taken to coming here every night to find relief from the negativity in the Slytherin common rooms.

"I love you beyond sane reason, and I would do anything to prove it if you would just give me a chance." He continued turning to the photograph. "I refused the mark, for you. I walked away from everything I was, for you. And you haven't noticed. You haven't taken the time from celebrating with your friends to give a damn about an outcast Slytherin." He finished, his voice thick with unshed tears. He refused to cry over him anymore. He had done that enough over the years. It was time to grow up a bit.

_"So, my musings were right. Their hate for each other is naught but a mask for a passion of other sorts. I can fix it though. Or at the very least show them what they are blindly missing. My two brilliant flames do not deserve to be forced apart like this. Their stereotypes and illusions of each other are causing more pain than necessary." _The Lady of Hogwarts thought to herself. It had been many years since she had interfered in the daily lives of her inhabitants beyond moving a staircase. It was time to remind them all that she was alive and she did care. These boys needed her. And in helping them see the light it might make a few others see the same thing. After all, they were the two that all of Hogwarts loved and adored. They were the Golden boy of Gryffindor and the Prince of Slytherin. Together they could shake not only the school but possibly the entire Wizarding World. They just needed a push._"And a push I will give them. They have already set the wheels for that in motion by seeking the same room __on the same night."_


	2. Chapter 2

_I told you I had a few chapters prewritten! I'll probably put up three today and the rest tomorrow or Wednesday. Any how you know the drill, its not mine. Please leave a review and let me know what you think._

_Always, Dray_

**Chapter 2: Brought Together**

Draco looked up when he heard the door open. And had to do a double take. "You!" He exclaimed jumping up and turning to face him.

Harry squeaked and froze when he head someone yell at him. "Umm… Uh… I was… Ron… and Seamus… Couldn't… I'll go now!" He stammered when he realized it was Draco yelling at him. As he was speaking he started groping for the door handle without turning. When he felt the cold metal under his palm he turned to walk out of the room.

"No! Don't go! Please." Draco softly called before he could stop him self. When Harry turned to face him he explained, "I want to, no I need to, talk to you."

"Wha…" Harry started then realized questioning this could blow his only chance to work things out sky high. "Yeah. Okay. I'm willing to listen." He said shutting the door and made his way over to sit on the near end of the couch.

Draco started to sit back down in his chair but stopped suddenly when he heard a loud pop. Turning he noticed two things. One the chair was gone, leaving only the sofa for him to sit on. And two Harry was trying unsuccessfully not to laugh. Smiling softly he walked to sit on the far end of the couch from Harry. "You aren't allowed to laugh because I didn't fall." He jokingly grumbled, pleased to see that he had earned a snort from Harry.

_Why won't he just come and hold me close! _Harry thought.

_I wish he would let me sit closer. _Draco wished silently

"Did you say something?" Harry exclaimed.

As Draco said "What was that?"

They both paused and Harry nodded that he had indeed heard what Draco thought. Draco paused for a second more then cautiously lifted his arms out offering to hold Harry.

Harry smiled softly and scooted over to lean against Draco's shoulder sighing contentedly. _Ahh heaven._ He thought when Draco's arms closed around him.

"I heard that!" Draco said with a slight smile.

"That's odd… I wonder what's going on?" Harry said even though he really didn't care. His stint as the chosen one was done and he couldn't really be bothered anymore. Suddenly there was another audible pop and a scroll landed in their laps. Harry glanced up at Draco. "Should I open it?"

"Why not?" Draco said with a shrug. The war was over and all the Death Eaters were either dead (like his mother and father) or captured (like the now infamous Wormtail). He was thankful that his love for Harry had kept him from accepting the mark and earning the same fate.

_**My Dearest Harry and Draco**_

_**I am the Lady of Hogwarts. The spirit that makes this castle alive. I haven't interfered beyond moving staircases in many many years. I felt that it was time to change the fact that I hadn't made myself more known. When I sensed your passion I knew I had found the way and thus I brought you together. You could be the hottest pairing to hit this school since James and Sirius, and you could have an even greater impact on the student body. Please do not abuse this gift I have given you. And if you need anything please do not hesitate to call on me.**_

_**Your Lady Hogwarts **_

"Wow. James and Sirius dated?" Draco murmured sounding astounded.

"Yeah I know. Kinda surprising at first isn't it?" Harry said remembering his reaction to being told that his father and godfather had dated while in school. "So you like me too?" Harry asked needlessly trying to bring the conversation back to the point at hand. This night was turning out much better than he expected, and it had only just started.

"Liked is mild but yeah. I realized in fourth year when you came back from the final task that there was something special between us. In fifth year I realized how totally I had fallen for you when I heard the rumors you had gone off to fight the Dark Lord again. I cried tears of happiness when you came back nearly unhurt and he was dead." Draco said softly.

"Wow… I realized that I was falling in love with you when you took a stand against taking the Dark Mark near the end of fourth year." Harry said smiling softly. "Why did you do that anyways? I'm thrilled you did and all but you're entire family was already marked so you accepting the mark was the natural course I thought."

"I did it because of you. I wanted you so bad and I knew that me taking the mark would cut off all my chances forever. Now I realize how completely that seperation would have been. Everyone bearing the mark is dead or in Azkaban for life."

"I know. I help put most of them there last year. It's why I was gone so much. I'm happy its over now though." Harry said quietly, he still felt bad about Draco losing his entire family.

"I worried every time you weren't in class or in the Great Hall." Draco said quietly. "And don't feel sorry about my family. They deserved much worse than they got." He said vehemently.

"Okay if you are sure." Harry said almost uncertainly. Nothing would ever stop him completely from feeling the guilt at ruining so many lives.

"I am." Draco said with force.

Harry just nodded and turned his head into Draco's shoulder as his arms snaked around the other boy's waist. He couldn't believe this was really happening and he was going to savor every moment of it.

Draco tightened his grip slightly and smiled as he buried his face in the mess that was Harry's hair. "Mine." He murmured softly.

Harry looked up at him with a mix of pleasure and surprise on his face. "Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes really. If you'll have me that is." Draco responded the same look of eager young love on his face.

"You doubt that I would?" Harry said sounding almost hurt.

"Never my love." Draco said gently lifting Harry's chin up and kissing him softly on the lips. "We are going to do something about that hair however." He said with a smirk when he broke the kiss


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** 3: New Ground

Harry froze slightly unsure of how to react momentarily.

Draco pulled back and looked into Harry's eyes. "I'm sorry was the comment about the hair out of line? You know I really don't mind the hair, I was just teasing you."

"No not at all… It's just… Well um see… Thatwasmyfirstkissever" Harry stuttered then blurted it all out looking slightly embarrassed.

Draco started to chuckle a bit. When he saw the look on Harry's face he calmed down. "I'm sorry. Its just I thought it was something more serious. When you're kissing all you have to do is react however feels natural." Draco said simply.

"Like this?" Harry asked as he bravely leaned in and claimed Draco's lips again.

Draco gasped softly and Harry took that opportunity to slip his tongue past the other boy's lips. Draco came to his senses then and started tangling his tongue with Harry's savoring his taste. When they finally broke for air Draco was the first to speak. "That was…"

"…amazing" Harry finished with a grin on his face.

Draco nodded his agreement still feeling a bit flustered. Hearing another pop they looked around to see a door had appeared opposite the fireplace. "How much do you want to bet it's a bed room?" Draco drawled sarcastically.

"I wouldn't mind… Lets go see." Harry said getting up smiling. Turning he held out his hand for Draco.

Draco took the hand smiling. Leaning in he quickly pecked Harry's lips. "I wouldn't mind either." He said out loud _I really didn't want to go back to the dorms to sleep alone anyways._ He thought forgetting that in the Room Harry could hear his thoughts.

"I don't want to sleep alone either Dray." Harry said softly.

"What?" Draco asked sounding slightly stunned

"Dray… Instead of Draco… If you don't like it its fine… Ill call you something else." Harry said sounding worried that he had hurt him.

"No not that. I love it actually. I meant the part about not sleeping alone. You would really share a bed with me?" Draco asked sounding stunned.

"That's good. And yes, the Gryffindor Golden Boy wants to share a bed with the Slytherin Prince." Harry said doing a fair imitation of Draco's drawl.

Draco grinned from ear to ear as they reached the door. He quickly opened the door and then scooped Harry up into his arms and walked him into the opulent room bedecked with rose petals and candles. Glancing around he walked over and set him on the massive feather bed.

Harry smiled and scooted to the middle of the bed then held out his arms for Draco to join him. "Please Dray? This bed is too big for one person." He said pouting playfully.

"Just enjoying the view." Draco said quietly before climbing in next to Harry and snuggling into his arms. "How did I get so lucky?" He asked softly as he nuzzled his nose into Harry's neck.

"I'm the lucky one Dray. Look at what I'm holding in my arms." Harry said just as gently.

"Me? I'm nothing!" Draco said with a laugh as he poked Harry's side, and with that one movement he easily derailed the conversation.

Harry squeaked and tried to squirm away from the offending finger. Sheepishly he looked at Draco. "Uhh… I'm not ticklish?" He said hoping Draco would believe it.

"Whatever!" Draco exclaimed rolling over and pinning Harry under him and proceeding to tickle him mercilessly.

Harry started squirming even more violently, trying to throw Draco off while giggling like crazy. "Dray… Love… Please… No more!" He gasped through his laughter.

Draco planted a hand on either side of Harry's head and leaned in close. "And what do I get if I do?" He whispered dangerously.

"This!" Harry growled before flipping them both over, pinning Draco beneath him and proceeding to snog him senseless.

Draco gasped softly, opening his mouth to Harry yet again. After a few moments of passionate snogging Draco broke for air. Looking down at Harry with icy gray eyes. "So much for not knowing how to kiss huh?" He quipped.

"All thanks to your marvelous teaching." Harry shot back with a smirk.

Draco growled and flipped them over so he was top before leaning down to kiss Harry again. This time he decided to add something to it and slid his hands under Harry's shirt wanting to feel more of his skin.

Harry gasped softly and arched up trying to feel more as Draco proceeded to slide his shirt off. When the kiss was broken off so they could sit up and remove Harry's shirt he hastily removed Draco's as well.

Draco smiled slightly at the movement then laid them back down bare chest to bare chest. Kissing Harry lightly he moved to nibble his way down to the chest so he could explore it with his mouth and hands. Pausing where Harry's neck and shoulder met he nipped and sucked lightly bringing a high keening noise from Harry. "You like?" He asked letting go to look up at Harry and leaving a bright red mark on his neck.

Harry nodded his response looking back at Draco with lust-clouded eyes since he didn't trust his voice anymore.

Draco smiled and proceeded to lick and nibble his way over to the other shoulder to give it the same treatment as he had the first one. After he had had his fill of that he worked his way down to take one erect nipple into his mouth, which elicited a low moan from Harry and caused him to buck his hips up. "Okay love?" Draco asked moving up to hover his mouth over Harry's.

"Better than ever!" Harry panted before grabbing Draco by the hair and pulling him down to snog him senseless.

Draco moaned into the kiss and thrust his hips against Harry's seeking, and finding, friction. When Harry moaned in response Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth to plunder it while still moving against him.

"Dray. I'm not gonna last!" Harry panted already feeling near that edge.

"Its okay neither am I love! Cum for me please?" Draco panted in response.

Harry didn't say anything just moaned loudly as he arched up and froze against Draco, who followed him over the edge with in a matter of moments.

"I was wrong. The first kiss wasn't amazing. THAT was." Harry panted with a laugh when he finally got his breath back.

"I agree." Draco murmured before casting a cleaning charm over them both. Rolling off Harry he held his arms open and Harry took the hint and snuggled in close, placing his head on Draco's chest. "Good thing we were already in jammies?"

Harry nodded his agreement already drifting off to sleep. "Just one question though."

"And what would that be love?" Draco asked, hoping he didn't sound too nervous.

"Do you think we are moving too fast?" Harry said in a voice that was barely audible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Revelations**

Draco woke slowly unsure of where he was. Then the warmth of the body next to him registered and he smiled and snuggled in closer. The events of the night before seemed like a dream except for the solid evidence that he was curled up with..

"Mmm… It wasn't just a dream this time." A sleepy Harry murmured nuzzling into Draco's neck.

"This time?" Draco queried softly.

"Erm... Yeah." Harry said sheepishly. "You have been all I could think about for a while, so it is completely your fault!"

"Oh really now?" Draco asked slyly.

"Of course!" Harry said playfully

"Oh! I see how it is!" Draco pouted trying to suppress a smile. "Blame me for everything even if you don't have any proof!"

"Okay Miss Priss. Raise a fuss because you are loved!" Harry shot back laughing.

Draco was laughing too hard to respond at this point. After he calmed down he wiped the tears from his eyes and leaned into kiss Harry.

Harry kissed him back smiling. "Good morning to you too."

"Mmm… Yes it is a very good morning. Waking up with you ranks it in my top ten at least."

"Oh really now? So I'm only top ten? And to think you were my number one!" Harry said taking his turn at pouting playfully.

"Cute love, real cute." Draco said leaning into kiss him. Before they could go any deeper than a peck on the lips Harry's stomach grumbled.

"Shall we go get food?" Harry asked grinning sheepishly.

"Sounds good to me." Draco said glancing around, "But what abou-" he started then got cut off by another pop.

"Clothes?" Harry completed with a laugh seeing the two neatly folded piles that had appeared. "At least we don't have to worry about robes on the weekends."

"That's true." Draco said sitting up and grabbing the pile nearest him. "Shower? Or cleaning charm?" He asked.

Harry's stomach grumbled again in response.

"Charm it is." Draco said with a laugh as he cast the charm over both of them.

"Sorry. We can shower later though." Harry said innocently as he turned to pull his shirt on.

Draco coughed and started laughing uncontrollably.

"What?" Harry asked with concern looking with concern at his now red-faced lover. When Draco didn't respond Harry thought back over what he had said. "Oh!" he exclaimed turning red. "Well I wouldn't mind that either." He said impishly.

Draco fell back onto the bed and continued to laugh for a few minutes more. When he started to catch his breath he wiped his eyes and looked over at a now fully dressed Harry. "I love you and all your innocence." He said leaning over to kiss Harry before pulling his shirt and jeans on.

"I love you too." Harry half grumbled and held out his hand. "Shall we go get food?"

Draco grinned and stood up to take his hand. "Yes we shall." He said leading the way down to the Great Hall.

Pausing just before the doors Draco looked at Harry. "Together?" He asked softly, scared the answer would be no. Now that the war was over he wasn't going to hide who he was any more, and that meant showing the world that he was gay and in love with their savoir.

"Yes." Harry said firmly. "I want everyone to know you are mine now Dray." He punctuated his words with a kiss.

"Good because I feel the same way about wanting everyone to know you are mine." Draco said smiling softly.

Taking a deep breath they tightened their grip on each others hands and reached out to open the door. For a moment or two the normal chaotic noise continued… the people realized what they were seeing.

Ron was the first to speak, or so he thought. Both he and Seamus stood up and yelled at the pair. "About bloody time mate!" Pausing they looked at each other and blushed furiously before sitting back down on the benches.

"Oh just fess up you two!" Hermione yelled from down the table from where she was sitting with Dean. "If the Golden Boy of Gryffindor and the Prince of Slytherin can admit they are going out then you two nobodies sure as hell could." She finished laughing at the flustered looks on her friends' faces.

Ron looked and Seamus and shrugged then leaned across the table and kissed him, much to the surprise of most of Hogwarts. When they broke apart there was a fairly loud thunk.

Across the room Blaise stood up. "Ginny passed out didn't she?" He asked.

Hermione nodded smiling softly to herself. She had seen this coming a mile away but apparently no one else had.

"I'll get her then." Blaise said smiling almost nonchalantly as he walked across the Hall and scooped the youngest redhead into his arms and walked out.

"Well that was interesting." Dumbledore piped up smiling. " I thought it was supposed to be dinner and a show though?" He said almost to himself. "Ah well! Tuck in everybody!" He said turning back to his plate totally unfazed.

Draco kissed Harry. "Shall we go sit at the Gryffindor table?" He asked over the din that suddenly erupted.

"You sure?" Harry asked as he hesitantly started for his house table.

"Yes. We can sit with the Slytherins some other time." Draco said shrugging as they made their way to the Gryffindor table where some quick place swapping was happening. After everyone had settled they ended up sitting across from Ron and Seamus and next to Hermione and Dean.

"So are we all good?" Draco asked of Harry's friends. He didn't want to cause trouble among the golden trio.

Hermione beamed at Draco. "Of course. Harry has been mooning over you for three years now. In that time it kinda sunk in that you weren't really as bad as we thought you were." She said laughing.

"Yeah mate. I know how a good relationship makes you feel." Ron said giving Seamus' hand a slight squeeze on the table. "I've wanted that for Harry for years and now that he's got it I'm not gonna do something that would blow it all to smithereens." He finished grinning.

Draco looked over at Harry only to find him totally dumbfounded. "You okay love?" he asked sounding slightly worried.

"I'm great actually." Harry said shaking his head. "Its just I expected Ron of all people to throw a fit about my dating you and then he turns around and comes out of the closet and accepts you within five minutes. Its a lot to take in." He said laughing.

"Sorry mate!" Ron said laughing. "I guess all of Hermiones lectures about how I needed to grow up finally sunk in."

"Oy! Think of how I felt when he came up to me and propositioned me!" Seamus said, finally speaking.

Hermione just laughed. "I remember that. He did it one night in the common room when it was just the three of us there. You looked like someone told you Crumple Horned Snoracks really did exist."

"Okay at least me and Dray didn't have an audience for our shocked looks." Harry said laughing.

"Yeah there is that." Draco said piling his plate with food and starting to tuck in.

Just then Blaise and Ginny walked back in causing another lull in the noise. Harry looked up to see what it was all about. When he saw the too hand in hand he just shook his head. "Talk about a morning of revelations huh?" He asked rhetorically as he waved the new couple.

"At least everyone seems to be happy." Draco said glancing at Hermione. "Who do you have your eye on? The least the rest of us could do is help you make it a reality since we all paired off."

"Well… umm…. Unless you have sway with Harry's godfather that isn't going to happen." Hermione responded blushing.

"Isn't he gay?" Ron blurted out remembering hearing about Sirius dating James.

"Nope. Bi-, my dad was too." Harry said calmly.

"Oh that makes sense considering your dad got married." Ron said nodding.

Just then the post came in, Hedwig among them.

_Harry_

_I was wondering when the next Hogsmeade weekend was? I thought I could come up and visit you and your friends for a change of pace. Send Hedwig back with your response._

_Love always,_

_Sirius_

"Do any of you know when the next Hogsmeade weekend is?" Harry asked of his friends in general.

"Yeah next weekend." Hermione said with out looking up from he Daily Prophet. "Here's a quill and some parchment if you want to write him back." She said as she dove into her bag, not wanting to boys to see her blushing.

_Sirius,_

_The next Hogsmeade weekend is actually next weekend. I hope you can come! By the way, Hermione likes you too._

_Love,_

_Harry_

He quickly scribbled and then rolled it and attached it to Hedwigs leg. Giving her a piece of bacon he sent her on his way. "Well next weekend should be interesting." He said smiling smugly.

Draco just shook his head laughing and went back to his breakfast. "So do you want to go flying later? We need to get in shape for Quidditch next month." He asked of Harry, Ron and Seamus.

"Sure!" Ron was the first to reply

"You have to ask?" Seamus piped up

"Of course Dray." Harry completed the answering.

"Splendid. Lets finish eating then we can head over to the changing rooms and slip on robes." Draco said.

"Alright!" Harry said attacking his plate with vigor.

Ron and Seamus didn't bother answering, much less looking up from their plates.

"You gonna come watch 'mione?" Harry asked between bites.

"Sure why not." She said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Still not mine =)_

**Chapter** **5: Not What I Expected**

Harry smiled looking around from his perch near the goal hoops. This was great.

"You okay love?" Draco asked flying up to him.

"Beyond okay. I have an amazing lover and I'm back on a broom for the first time in months. This is heaven." Harry said leaning over to kiss him.

"Oy! Don't fall off your broom mate!" Seamus yelled teasingly.

"Yeah it hurts like you wouldn't believe." Ron said laughing remembering when he and Seamus had done that.

"Wasn't planning on it!" Harry shot back before looking over at Hermione in the stands. "Release it! I want to have some fun!" He yelled.

Hermione nodded that she had heard and opened the case at her feet releasing a small golden snitch. Smiling she watched the boys fly as she let her mind wander to the next weekend. Hogsmeade and Sirius was going to be there. It was looking to be a good time.

"Race ya Dray!" Harry yelled as he took off laughing. Slowly everything but the wind in his face and the small golden snitch in front of him faded away

"You'll lose!" Draco threatened as he took off after him laughing as well, being in the air again really was amazing.

Right as Harry's hand closed around the snitch McGonagall came bustling on to the field waving a piece of parchment around. Harry shot Draco a glance then flew down looking worried. "Yes Professor?" He asked sounding worried.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Draco asked anxiously landing next to Harry.

"No, no it's best you come along. And Miss Granger should come as well." McGonagall said beckoning to Hermione. "We better go up to my office so you can sit down. This will probably come as a shock to you."

Harry nodded and took Draco's hand and followed McGonagall. Once they got to her office everyone took a seat. Harry sat on the floor leaning back against Draco.

"So what is going on Professor?" Harry asked. "Is it something with the Death Eaters again?"

"No. No of course not." McGonagall said sighing. "It's a bit more serious than that actually."

"Whats more serious than Death Eaters?" Draco drawled.

"Harry could lose his magic." McGonagall said bluntly.

"But why?" Harry asked quietly, his grip on Draco's hand tightening slightly.

"You are a descendent of all the Founders, save for Slytherin. Unless you mate with, and produce and heir with, a descendent of his your magic will die out." McGonagall said calmly, but with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Two problems though." Harry said sounding a bit worried. "One I'm gay and two men can't have babies."

"Actually male wizards can have children of their own." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"And besides that's actually a help since the only known heir of Slytherin is a male as well." McGonagall said trying to suppress a grin.

"But there is still the problem that I wont share him with anyone." Draco said fiercely

"Good thing you wont have to then." McGonagall said smiling at last.

Draco thought about it for a second then smiled and leaned down to kiss Harry.

"Don't celebrate yet boys. There is one catch." McGonagall said going serious again.

"What?" Both boys said in unison with matching worried tones.

"Slytherin's heir has to bear the child." McGonagall said trying not to laugh again.

"WHAT?" Draco bellowed incredulously as Harry started cracking up laughing. "You have got to be kidding…" He moaned over Harry's laughter

"I love you Dray." Harry said calming down when he sensed his partner's distress.

"I love you too." Draco responded bringing Harry's hand up to his mouth and kissing it. "So when do we bond?"

"As soon as Harry's family arrives. I asked Snape to come for you, is there anyone else you wish to attend Draco?" McGonagall said.

"Blaise." He said after mentally reviewing everyone he knew. Blaise was the only true friend that remained after he had refused the Mark. Even Crabbe and Goyle had left him alone.

McGonagall nodded and summoned an elf to fetch Blaise. Right after the elf left the fire glowed green and Molly and Arthur Weasley stepped out and quickly ran over to hug Harry.

"Oh Harry dear! We are so happy for you!" Molly exclaimed crushing him close.

"Thanks Mum." Harry said smiling at her. She alone had heard Harry's feeling for Draco over the years and knew how much this meant to him.

"Congrats Harry. A fine match if I do say so my self." Severus said stepping into the room, with what appeared to be a smile on his face. "You and Draco have always had amazing passion between you two, of one sort or another."

"Thank you sir." Harry said with a nod smiling up at Draco. He was happy everyone approved of their union

"Draco! What in the bloody hell is going on?" Blaise bellowed bursting into the room. "I just had an elf pop in to the common room and tell me you needed me in McGonagall's office!" When he paused to take a breath from his tirade he looked around to see everyone staring at him looking a bit shocked.

"Well Harry and Draco are to be bonded." Said Hermione, who was always the quickest to regain her wits.

Right as she said that the Weasley kids walked into the room, with Seamus in tow. Blaise quickly stepped behind Ginny, who was looking a bit pale, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What? Why?" Ron asked, sounding a bit shell shocked.

"Otherwise Harry will lose his magic." Draco said, deciding to leave out the part that Harry had to impregnate him as well.

"Okay makes sense." Ginny said weakly leaning back against Blaise.

"Well now that everyone is here shall we begin?" McGonagall asked trying to bring order to the room. When everyone quieted she nodded at the boys for them to stand forward and toward the front. When they had done as she asked she spoke. "Alright we will just do a simple Vow ceremony. Severus would you mind helping me?"

"Not at all. I'll take Harry since its normally a friend or family member of the to be bonded that asks the questions." Snape said stepping forward. "Will you seek to do him harm?" He asked of Harry.

"I will not." Harry answered automatically

"And if harm is done, will you seek to repair it? " Snape continued

"I will." Harry answered again

"Will you seek to be honest with him in all things?"

"I will."

"Will you support him in times of distress?"

"I will."

"Will you temper your words and actions with love?"

"I will."

Snape nodded his approval and stepped back to wait for McGonagall to question Draco.

"Now its your turn Draco." McGonagall said stepping forward. "Will you seek to do him harm?"

"I will not." Draco answered, as Harry had.

"And if harm is done, will you seek to repair it?"

"I will."

"Will you seek to be honest with him in all things?"

"I will."

"Will you support him in times of distress?"

"I will."

"Will you temper your words and actions with love?"

"I will." Draco finished smiling.

McGonagall nodded and stepped back to stand next to Snape so they could finish the ceremony.

"These things you have promised to each other, before this company and the Gods And Goddess. May you be ever mindful and strive to keep the vows you have spoken." Snape and McGonagall said together smiling.

Right after they spoke there was a tapping at the window. Ron was closest so he reached over to open it and let in a tawny brown owl that flew straight to Harry and Draco and released his package and letter and flew out. Harry picked up the letter as Draco picked up the package.

Harry read the note out loud.

_Harry and Draco,_

_Sorry I could not be there for the bonding boys, Ministry business kept me away. To make it up to you I ordered your bonding rings. I hope you like them!_

_Dumbledore._

After he finished Draco opened the package to find two silver Celtic knot rings. He gasped softly and showed them to Harry, who smiled and picked up one then took Draco's right hand and slipped it on to his finger then kissed him softly. Draco smiled and did the same with the other ring.

"We now give you Harry and Draco Potter-Malfoy!" Snape said, as McGonagall was too busy wiping tears from her eyes to speak.

Harry and Draco kissed again to seal the deal then looked at their guests and family smiling from ear to ear.

"Best day of my life." Harry whispered low enough that only Draco could hear.

"I agree." Draco said.

"Why don't you two go to your new room to finish the bonding?" Snape said leaning close. "There is an elf outside waiting to show you the way. You aren't expected in classes until next Monday, October first."

Harry and Draco nodded and walked out and found the elf that was to lead them to their new rooms.


End file.
